


take it from an old (wo)man

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, because what else does a writer do, bullies are mean to tyrus but, but lots of tears in the middle, but wo-man, called take it from an old man, cuddling and softness!, old lady will cut in, picnic dates!, there's a happy ending, title is a play on a waitress song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: can you write a soft tyrus hc where the two of them are cuddling and it's super cute





	take it from an old (wo)man

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was too soft for me, so natually i had to add angst, right? right? i'm right.
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“I’m so glad we chose this over a movie,” Cyrus sighed, reaching into the picnic basket and grabbing another chocolate chocolate chip muffin, biting into it, “how did you even get these?”

TJ yawned, leaning against the oak tree by their picnic blanket. “I waited outside the bakery early this morning to make sure they didn’t run out,” he replied simply, earning an “aww!” from Cyrus.

“You waited in line early for me?” he gawked, shifting closer to him, “how are you still awake?”

“Living on a latte and a prayer, Underdog,” he chuckled, holding his arms out, “I think that I deserve a hug for that,”

Cyrus set his muffin aside, crawling over and nestling his head onto TJ’s chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. “Thank you, TJ. You’re everything I want but don’t deserve,”

TJ raised his brows, rubbing Cyrus’ back soothingly. “What? If anything, I’m the one that doesn’t deserve _you_ , Underdog,” he assured him, “so what should we do after this?”

Cyrus thought it over for a moment, before breaking out into a smile. “Karaoke?” he suggested, “my parents have a machine at home, so we can do that! Beware, it’s mainly musicals,” he giggled.

“Do you have Hamilton?” TJ asked, noting Cyrus’ excited expression.

“Did King George want to send a fully armed battalion to remind America of his love?” he squealed.

TJ opened his mouth to answer, but he heard laughter instead. Blinking in confusion, he looked up to see a couple of upper class men pointing at him and Cyrus and snickering. Uh oh. This couldn’t be good.

“Aw, look, it’s like a romcom!” a blond one pointed out, nudging his friends, “oh, TJ, you’re _so_ lovely,” he mimicked, making Cyrus’ blood boil.

“Hey!” he shrieked, tearing himself from TJ’s embrace and rushing up to the boys, “leave him alone!” he cried out, his hands balling up into fists.

“Look, he’s standing up for his boyfriend,” the tallest one joked, ruffling Cyrus’ hair, “just go back to your like pansy,” he pointed to TJ, who had a look of terror on his face.

“Stop it!” Cyrus yelled, tears pouring angrily down his face, “leave him alone! He never did anything to you, so why do you feel the need to interrupt us?” he growled, stomping his foot, “Just leave!” he cried out, feeling like he was going to fall to his knees and break down completely.

“Hey!” a voice called from a ways away, “leave those boys alone!” an older woman came up to Cyrus and stood behind him.

“This isn’t your battle, lady,” the blond one retorted.

The woman raised her brows, putting her hands on her hips. “Actually it is. As human beings, it is our responsibility to stand up for others and try to create peace. People like you are the ones that need to be stopped. So how about you boys leave or I’ll make sure that you’re never allowed back into this park again,” she threatened, and the boys seemed to understand, walking away and muttering some things under their breath.

“Are you okay?” the lady asked Cyrus, turning to face him, “I’m so sorry those boys were so rude to you and your boyfriend. People can be cruel,”

Cyrus gave her a watery smile, wiping his tears. “Thank you,” he breathed, in awe, “for standing up for me–for us. It means a lot,” he murmured.

“Of course! Do you want me to take a picture of you and your boyfriend?” she offered with a smile.

“Would you? That’d be great, thank you!” Cyrus replied giddily hurrying over to TJ.

“Hi,” he whispered, a little out of breath, “I’m sorry that those idiots were mean, but this nice lady stood up for us and even offered to take our picture!” he squealed, taking TJ’s hand.

“You’re the absolute best, Cyrus. I-I can’t believe you went up to them like that while I just–sat here like a coward,” he muttered, pulling his knees into his chest.

Cyrus frowned, throwing his arms around TJ. “You’re not a coward, TJ. What they said was hurtful; you have every right to be upset and not want to enter conflict,” he promised him, pecking his cheek.

“You boys ready?” the woman asked, Cyrus tossing his phone to her for a photo.

“Yes!” they chimed in unison. Cyrus rested his head on TJ’s chest again, and TJ placed his chin on top of the boy’s brown curls. The lady snapped a few photos and handed the phone back to Cyrus.

“Thank you again,” Cyrus told her, “I really appreciate it,”

“Anytime! You boys have fun now,” she replied, walking away back to her group of friends near the pond.

“The kindness of strangers,” TJ whispered, kissing Cyrus’ forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> angst with a happy ending is my savoir! what do you think? leave a comment, i'll reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
